


Empty Castle

by Rainbowfartingdonkey



Category: Attack on Titan, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, anime boy x boy, anime yaoi, eren - Fandom, eren x levi - Fandom, levi - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/M, M/M, Yaoi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfartingdonkey/pseuds/Rainbowfartingdonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Levi and Eren get up to when the castle is empty ? only hot steamy sex of course ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Castle

Levi roughly pushed Eren against his cell wall the bricks supported all of Eren’s weight; as Levi pinned him to it his lips found Eren’s lips with so much need and urgency . Eren ran his hands down Levi’s stomach before travelling up his shirt feeling Levi’s hard muscle he had earned of the years.  
Pulling away the two males panted heavily Levi stared into Eren’s swirling orbs to see so much lust and want it gave him an erection. “Corporal” Eren panted out before pushing Levi away from him and onto his bed. Eren sauntered over a bulge already in his pants as he straddled Levi. Slowly and painfully he rubbed his bulge against Levi’s causing Levi to stifle a moan.  
“You like that?” Eren teased into Levi’s ear. Eagerly he kissed up and down Levi’s neck biting and nipping appropriate places whilst his hands worked Levi’s clothes off.  
Sweating and panting Levi lied there in all his glory the only piece of clothing left on him were his boxers by now ; not allowing Eren to remain clothed he stripped Eren down to his boxers in no time. Slowly he rubbed Eren through his boxers causing the man on top of him to moan and thrust into his hand.  
“Be patient” Levi taunted after removing his hand.  
Slowly he gripped the top of Eren’s boxers and pulled them off revealing Eren’s large pulsating member already covered in pre-cum.  
“Now you corporal” Eren whispered he eagerly pulled Levi’s boxers down to reveal his throbbing large member the sight had Eren drooling and wanting more.  
Levi now being bored at being on the bottom flipped Eren over their hot sweaty flesh smacked together as Levi straddled him.  
Levi bent over and kissed Eren all over from the forehead down his neck and stomach to his member , slowly Levi placed Eren’s member in his mouth , and he licked the head of Eren’s erection causing the boy to shudder underneath him. The shudder itself made Levi incredibly horny.  
Levi lowered his head more swallowing as much as Eren’s member as he could slowly he bobbed his head up and down swirling his tongue around it tasting Eren’s liquids.  
“Ahhh – Levi” Eren breathed out attempting to push Levi’s head down further but Levi would not allow this he grabbed both of Eren’s hands and continued.  
“Ahhh I’m going to-to cum” Eren warned , before he could though Levi pulled away with a devilish grin he just wanted to tease the boy.  
“What ?” Eren questioned looking at Levi who simply covered two of his fingers in saliva.  
“You’re not Cumming until I get to feel you” Levi simply stated as he plunged his two fingers inside of Eren. Eren squirmed at the new feeling not knowing whether he liked it or not as Levi lubbed up his entry with his saliva covered fingers.  
“Here comes the good part” Levi seductively whispered pulling his fingers out.  
He steadily positioned himself over Eren before pushing his entire member into Eren’s warm prostate. Instantly Levi could tell he was a virgin from the tightness Eren had to offer.  
“The pain will turn to pleasure soon” he warned before he thrust into Eren causing Eren to clench his teeth in pain.  
Seeing this Levi kept going gradually Eren started moaning as their flesh slapped together .  
“Go deeper and harder please” Eren begged gripping the bed sheets, grinning Levi sped up hitting in father causing Eren to moan he had found Eren’s spot. Levi angled himself to keep hitting that same spot feeling himself come close to Cumming.  
Eagerly he gripped Eren’s member and pumped it in rhythm to his thrusting until he cummed into Eren , this caused Eren to cum with him their pants and heavy breaths filled the silent castle.  
Levi panted and lay beside Eren feeling better and relieved as he stared at the blue eyed boy.  
“That’s one way to use an empty castle to our advantage” Levi whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading , this is my first thingy mo-bob on here so I hoped you enjoyed and I plan on doing better ones in the future this one was just a tester :)


End file.
